17-12 Cestou z Blatnice
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Po rozloučení s Monstrem, po pohřbu Anny zbývá jen cesta domů. A tak Carl a Van Helsing jedou před kontinent do Itálie. I když jim zimní počasí moc nepřeje. Ale to nevadí, naštěstí mají po ruce opuštěnou chatrč, kde mohou strávit noc.


_Cestou z Blatnice_

_Fandom: Van Helsing (2004)_

_Tagy: Carl/Van Helsing; post movie; pining Carl; hurt Van Helsing; worried Carl; winter; cuddling because of cold; love confession_

_Pozn. autora: Drahá sestro. Ludro! _

* * *

Van Helsing nechtěl plout do Itálie po moři a Carla ani nenapadlo ho k tomu nutit. Nejen kvůli tomu, že plavba by byla ne zrovna příjemná, ale i kvůli lovci samotnému.

Po všem, co se stalo na téhle misi, potřebuje Van Helsing čas přemýšlet a srovnat si hlavu. Ale hlavně potřebuje čas se zahojit. Nejen ze všech těch ran a úrazů, ale i z toho, že se skoro stal vlkodlakem. Z toho, že žena (se kterou si ho Carl dokázal až příliš dobře představit), která mu rozuměla a bojovala po jeho boku, zemřela jeho rukou. Nejen jeho tělo, ale mysl a srdce potřebují čas k hojení. A Carl udělá, co bude moci, aby mu ten čas poskytl.

I když zmrzlá cesta v zamrzlém lese za mrazivého počasí uprostřed mrazivé zimy není ideální místo a čas. Ano, Carlovi je zima. Ne jen zima. Je přesvědčený, že jestli do hodiny nedorazí někam, kde se mohou skrýt, přijde o důležité části své anatomie.

Ale jak už jsme zmínili, jsou v lese. Někde. A sněží čím dál víc. Pokud se těmhle krupkám dá říkat sníh. Stále jedou po cestě, což geniálního vynálezce uklidňuje v tom, že nejsou ztraceni. Také to znamená, že nemusí sesedat a jít tuhle štreku pěšky. Carl je za to velice rád, protože si není jistý, zda by se v takové situaci dožil cíle jejich cesty. A to je teprve odpoledne. Tedy aspoň myslí. Šero je již od rána, počasí čím dál horší a tahle cesta nekonečná.

Když měli tyto jednotvárné, nezáživné nebo podobně nepříjemné úseky na cestě do Transylvánie, zabavil se Carl aspoň tím, že sledoval (tělo) lovce na koni před sebou a připomínal si kázání kardinála Jinetta o ohni a síře pro sodomity a další hříšníky. Ovšem v tomto počasí mu ani v kůži oděný Van Helsing nezvedne náladu. Možná proto, že předtím šlo jen o lovce monster a legendu, o které Carl myslel mnohem častěji, než by se představeným líbilo. Nyní Van Helsing stále zůstává lovcem monster a legendou, ale je i mužem a člověkem a jeho přítelem (do kterého může a nemusí být celý paf), na kterém Carlovi více než záleží. Navíc není slušné slintat nad truchlícím blízkým.

Cesta se dál kroutila lesem plným holých stromů. Z nebe se bez přestání sypala sněhová krupice a začal foukat ledový vítr. Koně dál pokračovali rychlým tempem vpřed, i když nevypadali ani trochu nadšeně, že jsou, kde jsou. Carl tento názor sdílel. Van Helsing seděl na svém koni skoro bez hnutí, ramena nahrbená a hlavu lehce skloněnou, aby si kloboukem chránil tvář před vlivy počasí.

Když už Carl promrzl tak, že začal uvažovat o hlasitých stížnostech, Van Helsing zastavil svého koně. Ovšem mimo otočení hlavy směrem k lesu se jeho postoj nijak nezměnil, tudíž se Carl nebál, že by zde na ně něco číhalo. Dojel až po bok svého společníka a nejistě se na něj podíval. Proč zastavili, když ne kvůli nebezpečí?

„Počasí se horší, musíme se někde schovat," oznámí mu lovec.

S tím Carl naprosto souhlasí. Má to jen jeden háček.

„Kde?"

„Snad blízko," řekne jen Van Helsing, než popotáhne otěžemi a vyrazí kamsi mezi stromy.

„To mě má uklidnit?!" křikne za ním vynálezce, ovšem poslušně ho následuje do neznáma. Jako vždy.

Ovšem vypadá to, že si z něj Van Helsing dělal jen dobrý den, protože to není ani půl hodiny, když zataví koně na nevelké mýtině.

„Co je tohle?" zeptá se Carl, zatímco nejistě lítá pohledem mezi obrovským kruhem na zemi, co i přes sníh nese jasné známky předchozího ohně, a několika dřevěnými chýšemi, co nevypadají, že by měli nejmenší šanci přečkat zimu.

„Uhlíři," odpoví mu Van Helsing krátce, než sesedne z koně.

„Uhlíři?" zopakuje po něm Carl. Samozřejmě ví o těchto tvůrcích dřevěného uhlí, ale nikdy se nijak blíže nezajímal o jejich práci či způsob života. I když onu práci obdivuje a přes nesnadnost skladování vzhledem k poměru váhy a objemu, je dřevěné uhlí jeho preferovaným palivem v dílnách.

„Tady žijí?" zeptá se vynálezce nejistě, když sleze na zem.

Jeho společník zatím nakukuje do těch pár chatrčí ze dřeva, co tu po uhlířích zbyly, a zkoumá jejich vnitřní prostory a stabilitu.

„Teď nejspíš žijí v nebližší vesnici, ať už je to kdekoliv," prohodí Van Helsing. „Ale když pálí uhlí, tak žijí v lese. Trvá to týdny, než vypálíš jeden milíř a ten musí být neustále pod dohledem."

„Aha," hlesne Carl. Je toho hodně, co neví o světě, to mu vždy bylo jasné. Může být technický a vědecký génius, ale žije v uzavřené společnosti v nejhlubším sklepení Vatikánu. Tam se toho jeden o běžném životě běžných lidí moc nedoví.

„Hoď svoje věci do té druhé chýše. Koním bude muset stačit tato," rozhodne Van Helsong po své obhlídce, než svého vraníka zavede do zvolené dřevostavby. Pokud se něco postaveného prakticky z klacků dá nazývat dřevostavba.

Carl si není jistý, jestli se koním vevnitř bude líbit, vždyť tyto chatrče mají sotva dva metry na výšku, a i když je ta určená zvířatům to nejlepší ze zdejší nabídky, pořád tam bude koním těsno. Proto Carl počkal, až se jeho společník postará o svého oře, a odnosil zatím jejich zavazadla do jejich chýše. Není šance, že by se tam vešli dva koně a dva muži. Taky začal se sběrem dřeva, protože odmítá jít spát bez ohně a jeho tepla.

Když Van Helsing skončil se svým koněm, přihodil do chýše pro lidi i svoje věci, než se začal starat i o vynálezcova hnědáka. Ten ho nechal a pokračoval ve sběru dřeva, i když mu u toho mrzli ruce i nohy. Naštěstí mu jako nejlepší zdroj paliva posloužila polorozpadlá chatrč hned vedle té jejich.

Pár minut poté, co se mu podařilo rozdělat oheň v místech, kde to vypadalo, že stálo ohniště uhlířů, objevil se Van Helsing. Ovšem jen krátce a s prohlášením, že jde pro vodu, než sebral jejich vaky a zase zmizel.

Vzhledem k tomu, že sotva za sebou lovec zavřel dveře, opřel se o chatrč tak prudký vítr, že jí nejen celou profoukl, ale přihodil Carlovi starosti o stabilitu jejich úkrytu, dělal si vynálezce o svého společníka více než obavy. Když se konečně (konečně!) Van Helsing vrátil, Carl si už skoro začal okusovat nehty strachy a měl jen kousek k tomu, aby šel Van Helsinga hledat. I když neměl tušení, kam se pro onu vodu vydal. Ale to je jedno. Naštěstí (než stihl udělat něco zbrklého a hloupého) se Van Helsing vrátil i s vodou.

A závanem ledového vichru a sněhu.

„Tady," podá mu lovec jeden měch s vodou, aby se Carl mohl pustit do přípravy čaje a dalšího jídla.

Carl si měch vzal, ale místo vaření se podezíravě dívá na Van Helsinga. To, jak stále hrbí záda a ramena. Jak opatrně se hýbe. Jeho čelo vypadá opoceně, přestože je zima. I když to by _mohl_ být rozpuštěný sníh. Ale ten zbytek?

„Ty jsi zraněný," řekne Carl pomalu a ne zrovna nadšeně.

„Myslíš, že jsem se zranil cestou pro vodu?" ušklíbne se Van Helsing s předstíraným pobavením.

„To ne," připustí Carl pomalu. Kdyby se zranil cestou pro vodu, musel by tu být boj, ale zbraně jsou nedotčené. Nebo by musel spadnout, ale není promočený a nikdy žádné bahno ani suché listí na podezřelých místech. Takže zranění není z teď. Cestou z a do Blatnice se jim nic nestalo. Takže…

„Ty jsi zraněný z boje s Drákulou a nic jsi mi neřekl?!" zařve Carl, že ho muselo být slyšet až v Římě.

Na moment je v chýši ticho, které ruší jen praskání dřeva a vytí větru. Carl vztekle zahlíží na Van Helsinga, obviňující prst namířený pod jeho nos. Lovec jen stojí a mrká. Nejisté, jestli hledá odpověď nebo sluch.

„Věděl jsi, že jsem byl zraněný," prohlásí Van Helsing nakonec.

„Ale ne, že jsi stále v bolestech!" rozhodí Carl rukama. Co pak mu všechny ty rány do hlavy vytloukly rozum z hlavy?

„Není, co bys mohl-" začne Van Helsing, ale nedopoví, protože mu Carl skočí do řeči.

„Je hodně, co bych mohl! Mohu ošetřit tvé rány a ovázat je! Bratr Theofilus mi dal své léčivé masti a ty svedou hotové zázraky! Je toho hodně, co bych pro tebe mohl udělat! Nebo myslíš, že mě těší, tě vidět v bolestech?" zeptá se Carl nakonec. Skoro se hrozí toho, jak ublíženě ta poslední věta zněla. Ale byla pravdivá. Nedokáže vidět Van Helsinga v bolestech, ať už fyzických nebo duševních. A udělá hodně, aby mu ulevil a pomohl. To přece musí Van Helsing vědět, ne? Že mu na něm záleží. (I když snad ani on ani nikdo netuší, jak moc.)

„Ne, to si nemyslím," řekne lovec pomalu, hlavu skloněnou. „Nemyslím si, že bys chtěl vidět kohokoliv v bolestech. Na to jsi příliš dobrý."

„Zas tak dobrý nejsem," plácne Carl s ušima rudýma nad onou chválou. „Drákula a jeho nevěsty v bolestech mi zas tak moc nevadí."

Tím si od Van Helsinga vyslouží kratičké a velice tiché uchechtnutí (což Carl bere jako větší osobní vítězství, než když se mu podařilo vymyslet mechanismus pro snadné přebíjení samostřílu).

Ovšem Carl se nenechá jen tak rozptýlit od problému.

„Svleč se a ukaž mi rány, ať se o ně můžu postarat," rozkáže Van Helsingovi, prst namířený na svou spací rohož, kterou stačil rozbalit. Pak se k lovci urychleně otočí zády a začne se přehrabovat ve svých zavazadlech, aby ho nemohl sledovat. Jedna věc je pozorovat něčí tělo plně oblečené (i když muž sledující mužské tělo je věc hříšná, nejde-li o umění), ale druhá věc je hltat onu osobu očima, když se před ním ze zdravotních důvodů svléká.

Zatímco Carl předstírá nehynoucí zájem o ohřívání vody na čaj a čistící odvar bratra Theofila, Van Helsing se pomalu svleče ze svých vrstev šatstva a zbraní, až nakonec sedí na rohoži jen ve spodních kalhotách, s dekou hozenou přes ramena. Tahle chýš je možná ochrání před tím nejhorším počasím, ale pořád jde o netěsnící chatrč, kterou nemá oheň šanci pořádně vyhřát, než jí zase proletí ledový vichr.

Zatímco si Carl připravuje masti, odvar, obvazy a další pomůcky, snaží se přesvědčit sebe i své tělo, že tady není důvod být nějak přehnaně nadšený. I když jde prakticky o situaci, kdy má skoro nahého Van Helsinga ve své posteli (což jsou věci z jeho snů, ale to je jedno). Van Helsing je zraněný a potřebuje jeho pomoc. Ne jeho hříšné myšlenky. (Ovšem v duchu Carl poslal vzhůru poděkování, že je jeho kutna tak neforemná, jak je a skryje tudíž téměř vše.)

Van Helsing znovu projevil své (skoro nadpřirozené) schopnosti se uzdravit skoro ze všeho, takže žádné z jeho zranění nebylo život ohrožující. Ovšem většina z nich byla bolestivá. Pohmožděná žebra, některá možná i nalomená po boji s Drákulou. Stále se hojící rány po útoku vlkodlaka. Nevelká bodná rána na břiše po injekci protilátky. Carl si je jistý, že kdyby byl jeho pacientem kdokoliv jiný, našel by i bezpočet odřenin, modřin a drobných řezných ran. Co si to namlouvá? Kdyby byl jeho pacientem kdokoliv jiný, dělal by teď poslední pomazání a ne ošetřování. Ovšem nahlas to říkat nebude. Při jeho štěstí by si to ještě lovec vyložil jako pochvalu. A tak Carl vyjádřil svou nevoli se zdravotním stavem svého společníka obvyklým způsobem. Nadáváním.

„To se mi snad zdá! Ty v takovém stavu jedeš celou dobu na koni?!" povídá rozčílený a ustaraný Carl skoro překotně. „Cestou do Blatnice chápu, spěchali jsme, ale poté?! Nebyl tu jediný důvod, proč jsme se nemohli den či dva zdržet, aby ses mohl dát do kupy! Ale ne! Pan Velký Lovec Monster neví, co je bolest a odpočinek a místo toho, aby se zeptal na pomoc, tak vyrazí přímo do toho nejhoršího počasí, co mohl najít!" S posledním prohlášením vynálezce rozhodí rukama a rozlije kolem čistící odvar, kterým otíral Van Helsingovu hruď. Naštěstí pro lovce ne na něj a až poté, co vyčistil jeho rány.

„Carle," osloví ho Van Helsing tiše a pomalu, jako by mluvil s nějakým svým poplašeným koněm. „Nic mi není, nemusíš si dělat starosti."

„Kdo si dělá starosti?!" ohradí se Carl okamžitě. „Máš jenom zranění, která by zabila jiného muže, a děláš, jako by nic!"

„Carle," osloví ho Van Helsing znovu a tentokráte vezme jeho ruce do svých, jako by tím mohl zastavit nejen jeho pohyby, ale i slova.

A ono to kupodivu pomůže, protože geniální vynálezce na něj jen zůstane nejistě koukat, tváře o něco červenější než prve.

„Nic mi není," opakuje se Van Helsing. „Měl jsem horší zranění než tato a bez pomoci. Pokud jsem přežil tehdy, tak bez potíží přežiji i teď. Nedělej si o mě starosti."

„Někdo si o tebe starosti dělat musí, když ty to neděláš," namítne Carl a v jeho hlase není ani památky po předchozím rozčílení. „A je jedno, jak vážná zranění jsi měl v minulosti či jak vážná jsou teď, stejně si ty starosti dělat budu."

Na to Van Helsing nic neřekne, jen se na Carla slabounce usměje a pevněji v dlaních stiskne jeho ruce.

Dlouho tak zůstávájí. Polonahý Van Helsing sedící na rohoži, Carl klečící mezi jeho nohama. Jen se drží za ruce a hledí do očí toho druhého, jako by z nich chtěli vyčíst odpovědi na všechny otázky světa. Nebo možná jen odpovědi na všechny svoje otázky.

Ovšem pak chatrčí otřese další poryv větru a i Carl se otřese zimou. A to je oblečený v kutně i spodním prádle.

„Musím ti ovázat rány, ať se můžeš obléci," řekne vynálezce pomalu a skoro až neochotně vytáhne své ruce z Van Helsingových. A ten ho stejně neochotně pouští.

Carl se vrátí k ošetřování, ale stejně na sobě celou dobu cítí lovcův pohled.

Postará se o jeho rány, jak nejlépe zvládne, než mu dovolí se znovu obléci. To by bylo, aby Van Helsingovi pomohl od bolesti z ran a přitom zajistil, aby se nachladil nebo dostal rovnou zápal plic.

„Carle?" osloví ho Van Helsing, tělo schované pod koženými kalhotami a šedým svetrem.

„Ano?"

„Děkuji," poví mu lovec krátce.

Dokonce i Carl, který mezi lidi prakticky nechodí, pochopí, že tady se děkuje za víc, než jen za ošetření ran. I když si není jistý, co vše v sobě to poděkování zahrnuje.

„Kdykoliv," odpoví mu Carl s vážností, obvykle věnovanou přísahám. A myslí ono slovo jako přísahu a slib. Kdykoliv Van Helsing potřebuje pomoc, může přijít za ním a on mu pomůže. S čímkoliv.

Na dlouhou chvíli na něj Van Helsing jen hledí, jako by zkoumal jeho hodnotu a důvěryhodnost. Ale očividně v Carlově upřímném výrazu našel, co hledal, protože nakonec jen přikývl hlavou na znamení, že tento slib bere na vědomí.

Ještě na okamžik na sebe ti dva hledí, než se oba obrátí a začnou s přípravou večeře. Ta není nic extra, protože příležitost k lovu vážně nebyla, což Carla ani moc netrápí. To poslední, po čem momentálně touží, je stahovat a vyvrhovat. A tak se spokojí jen se sušeným masem a sušeným ovocem a okoralým chlebem.

Po většinu doby Carl jen seděl na své rohoži, nakloněný k ohništi a snažil se zůstat v teple. Teď, když si nemusel dělat starosti o Van Helsinga a jeho zdravotní stav, víc si všímal toho, jak velká je tady díky větru zima. I když je rád, že nejsou na cestě, příjemná noc tohle nebude. Jen doufá, že jsou na tom koně dobře. Nerad by o ně přišel.

Zatímco se Carl po jejich skrovné večeři modlil, Van Helsing se postaral o ohniště, aby jim oheň nebo aspoň řeřavé uhlíky vydrželi až do rána. Pak si roztáhl svoji spací rohož hned vedle té vynálezcovi. Což je něco, co Carlovi rozhodně nevadí, ale sám by si to nikdy nedovolil udělat (příliš jistý, že by šlo o projev jeho hříšných myšlenek a chtíče). A tak místo námitek jen věnuje lovci tázavý pohled.

„Do rána tady bude pořádná zima. Bude lepší spát spolu a šetřit teplo, jak se dá."

„Dobře," souhlasí Carl klidným hlasem. (A rudýma ušima, protože Van Helsing prostě musel říct _spát spolu_, že?)

Se špatně předstíranou ledabylostí si Carl lehne na bok, čelem k ohništi a zakryje se až po krk, jednu ruku složenou pod hlavou. Za sebou slyší, jak se i jeho společník lehá a chvíli se vrtí.

Carl skoro nadskočí, když se něco najednou dotkne jeho zad, aby si vzápětí začal nadávat, že je tak nervózní. Vždyť o nic nejde. Jen jeho kolega a přítel, hrdina a pohledný chlap, kterého si nevhodně všímal, co se u nich objevil, leží na stejném lůžku jako on. Což se sice stalo už v Budapešti, ale tam s nimi ve stejném pokoji byla i poslední členka rodu Valerious, což Carlovi pomohlo se krotit. To a taky fyzické a psychické vyčerpání jich všech. Ale teď? Teď jsou tady sami a na stejném lůžku a (Carl se rychle podívá přes rameno) Van Helsing leží na boku, tak, aby se jejich záda dotýkala, zabalený v dece až po nos, kuš a nejspíš rovný tucet dýk po ruce.

Carl se lehce zavrtí, nejistý, jestli má vůbec dovoleno se hýbat či zhluboka dýchat, aby nerušil.

„Jestli ti toto vadí, stačí jen říct, můžeme spát odděleně," ozve se najednou Van Helsing.

Carl skoro vyletěl z kůže, jak se lekl.

„Nevadí," odpoví mu vynálezce rychle. Možná až moc rychle. Aby své uspěchané odpovědi dodal na váze, poposune se na svém lůžku blíže k lovci, který i přes všechny ty vrstvy látek mezi nimi hřeje jako kamna.

„Dobře," prohodí Van Helsing tiše, než se taky přitiskne blíže.

Carl nemá tušení, kdy usnul, ale bylo to dlouhém zírání do ohně a spekulováním, jak je možné, že to tělo vedle něj pálí více než plameny před ním.

\- - o - -

Hrozné zimní počasí se uklidnilo až nad ránem, což na uhlířské mýtině potěšilo hlavně koně, kteří naštěstí přestáli noc ve zdraví. Jejich jezdci i přes změnu počasí dál spali jako zabití a trvalo jim ještě pár hodin, než se probrali. Koně to nijak netrápilo.

\- - o - -

Carl se probudil s poněkud rozporuplnými pocity. Na jednu stranu mu bylo příjemně teplo, což nezažil snad od odjezdu z Vatikánu. Ovšem rohož pod jeho zády dává najevo, že je stále na cestách. I jeho lůžko v Řádu je pohodlnější než tohle. Taky má trochu potíž s tím, že necítí levou půlku těla. A něco ho lechtá na nose. Je to dost otravné. Neochotně tedy otevře oči, což mu moc nepomůže, protože v chýši je jen minimálně světla, které většinou pochází ze škvír ve stěnách chýše. Ovšem pohled na chabou střechu mu připomene, kde dnes nocoval.

A vedle koho dnes nocoval.

Tedy aspoň prve.

Během noci se očividně on i Van Helsing pohybovali, protože místo čelem k ohni teď Carl leží na zádech. Jeho lovec zase místo na boku leží na břiše. Většinou těla na Carlovi, s hlavou podloženou vynálezcovou hrudí. To jeho váha způsobila, že Carl ztratil cit v polovině těla. To jeho vlasy ho lechtají na nose.

Carl by neměnil ani za recept na řecký oheň. Nejspíš. (Co si to namlouvá, okamžitě by začal spekulovat, jak získat obojí.)

Jen lituje toho, že Van Helsingovi nevidí do obličeje. Jak asi vypadá jeho tvář, když v klidu a míru spí? Nejspíše o celé věky mladší, než jeho obyvklé mračení a vážnost.

Carl nejistě zvedne pravici. Nechce Van Helsinga probudit, ale to lechtání ho dohání k šílenství. Pomalu a opatrně odhrne tmavé vlasy ze své tváře. A naprosto automaticky se jimi začne probírat. Na moment se Van Helsing pohne a Carlovi se skoro zastaví srdce leknutím. Ale slavný lovec se jen krátce zavrtí, na moment vypadá, jako by se chtěl zabořit hlouběji do Carlova těla, než zůstane klidně ležet. A Carl se vrátí k vískání.

Zpětně by nebyl schopný říct, jak dlouho strávil ležením, zíráním do střechy a probíráním se vlasy (spíš drbáním po hlavě), ale osobně to považuje za čas dobře strávený.

Vyruší ho až samotný lovec.

„Carle?" osloví ho Van Helsing tázavě.

„Hm?" broukne ten na znamení, že poslouchá. Vzápětí mu dojde, že je Van Helsing vzhůru. A on ho jednou rukou drží za bok a druhou (není pro to lepšího výrazu) ho drbe za uchem.

„Oh! Omlouvám se!" vyhrkne Carl spěšně a byl by se začal drápat na nohy, aby mohl zmizet z očí i mysli, kdyby měl cit v levé noze.

A kdyby ho Van Helsing nechytil jak klíště a prakticky ho nezalehl.

„Není za co se omlouvat," řekne mu lovec jasným hlasem.

„Samozřejmě, že je," hádá se Carl. „Tohle není nejvhodnější chování pro- ehm- pro-"

„Kněze?" doplní za něj Van Helsing.

„Jsem řeholník ne kněz," ohradí se Carl automaticky, než ze sebe skoro šeptem vymáčkne odpověď. „Chtěl jsem říct pro muže."

„Pořád není za co se omlouvat," ujišťuje ho Van Helsing.

Na to Carl nemá odpověď. Jen nejistě trhne ramenem a uhýbá pohledem. Dle církve a své víry má hodně za co se omlouvat.

Van Helsing na něj dlouho upřeně hledí, než si skoro neslyšně povzdechne a chytne jednu Carlovu ruku do své.

„Carle," začne tiše, zatímco opatrně proplétá jejich prsty dohromady. „Musíš přeci vědět, že ti věřím. Jak moc ti věřím. Jak moc mám k tobě blízko. Že ze všech lidí, které si pamatuji, důvěřuji nejvíce tobě. Že ze všech lidí, co si pamatuji, mám nejblíže k tobě. Nejvíc mi záleží na tobě. Na tvém zdraví a štěstí."

„Van Helsingu," šeptne Carl nejsitým hlasem, než zavře oči a pevně stiskne jeho ruku ve své.

„Prosím, nenech mě toho litovat," zamumle Van Helsing skoro zlomeně.

Carl okamžitě otevře oči, než nadzvedne hlavu a krátce mu na rty vtiskne polibek, volnou ruku omotanou kolem jeho ramen.

Van Helsing dlouze vydechne. Carlovi ani nedošlo, jak napjatý lovec doopravdy byl, než opatrně opřel svoje čelo o vynálezcovo.

„Kdykoliv," zopakuje Carl svůj včerejší slib pomoci. „Vždy," dodá s nezlomnou jistotou v hlase.

„Děkuji," zašeptá jen Van Helsing, oči zavřené, jednu ruku pevně sevřenou v té Carlově, druhou lehce spočívající na jeho hrudi.

\- - o - -

Když konečně opustí uhlířskou mýtinu, je skoro poledne, ale ani jednomu z nich nevadí promeškaný čas. Oba jsou tišší, dokonce ani Carlovo neustálé povídání o potenciálních výtvorech či okolí dnes nezní lesem. Ale to nevadí. Oba sice mají hodně o čem přemýšlet, ale pro jednou jsou jejich myšlenky dobré.

Když se jejich koně rozběhnou vpřed, vraník jako obvykle první, hnědák jen kousek za ním, mají oba jezdci ve tvářích drobné a naprosto spokojené úsměvy.

* * *

_Pozn. autora: Strávila jsem celý jeden večer hledáním toho, jak vlastně uhlíři v lese žili. Našla jsem milion pohádek, kde vystupují uhlíři a 100+1 pálení dřevěného uhlí v milíři. Tímto bych chtěla poděkovat brožuře o lesních povoláních v Českém Švýcarsku, která jediná dala, informace, jak ti lidi v lese žili (alias že buď si stavěli dočasné chýšky, bo místo pálení stěhovali, nebo že měli stálé místo a stálé domky, ovšem většina žila ve vsi a v lese pálili na otočku, co trvala 2-3 týdny na milíř)._

_Pozn. autora 2: Film jsem česky viděla před lety, do fandomu mě minulý týden dostala sestra jedním dobrým fic (mrcha), takže většinu věcí vím anglicky z fic. Takže doufám, že Blatnica je po našem fakt Blatnice._

_Další překladatelská věc je, že Carl ve filmu Morávkové tvrdil, že je „friar, not monk", takže si s ní mohl vrznout. Což vedlo k dalšímu večeru na internetu místo psaní, protože i když se oba anglické výrazy dají přeložit stejně, prakticky je překlad „jsem řeholník, ne mnich". Tak jsem hledala, jaký je vlastně mezi nimi rozdíl. Výsledkem je, že je Carl ulhaný lhář, co lže. _

_Shrnuto na nejjednodušší rozdíl, řeholníci a mniši skládají rozdílné sliby církvi. Řeholník slibuje slib chudoby (budeš žít ze společného majetku, žádný soukromý) + čistoty (duchovní, ne tělesné, takže si nemusí mýt nohy, ale musí žít v celibátu a čisté mysli) + poslušnosti (máš celou řadu nadřízených a ty všechny budeš poslouchat, stejně tak Svatou Trojci) + ještě můžou skládat nějaký dodatkový slib podle toho, v jakém jsou řádu. Mnich skládá slib stálosti (v tomhle klášteře/komunitě budu na furt a pro jeho/její blaho budu makat) + ctnostného způsobu života (řeholní sliby chudoby a čistoty v jednom) + poslušnosti (poslouchat budeš nadřízeného a Svatou Trojici). Ve výsledku mají stejnou práci, akorát mnich se drží jednoho místa a dělá práci dle požadavků, zatímco řeholník má stálou práci dle řádu a chodí, kde je vyžadován. _

_Carl je řeholník. Co lže a hřeší, protože sex má totálně zatrhnutý. Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že ho v téhle povídce beru minimálně za gaye, prakticky za bisexuála, je jedno nemanželské vrznutí s českou herečkou jen mrňavá chybka na jeho seznamu hříchů. Aspoň dle toho překladu Bible, co se církvemi obvykle používá._


End file.
